glestfandomcom-20200213-history
XML/Scenario
Scenarios are special types of battles where the creator can modify the game from its regular style, and even add Lua scripting. Folders The scenario XMLs differ slightly based on the engine used. In Glest and MegaGlest, the scenario XML is located in scenarios/'scenario' (where scenario is the name of your scenario). In GAE, it is placed in gae/scenarios/'category'/'scenario' (where category is a folder of any name to categorize scenarios and scenario is the name of the scenario). In both engines, the scenario folder must have the same name as the XML. XML Documentation difficulty This is the displayed difficulty, as a number from 0-5. It does not affect the scenario in any way, and is only used to display what YOU think the difficulty should be classified as. The default english difficulties are: :0 = Very Easy :1= Easy :2= Medium :3= Hard :4= Very Hard :5= Insane players This is a list of the players in this game, where each player gets their own tag. Attributes are control, which is either human, cpu, or cpu-ultra, though GAE and MegaGlest add cpu-easy and cpu-mega as well. This asserts who controls that player, and at least one must be human and one must be some brand of cpu. The faction is the name of the faction (must all be in the same techtree), and the team is the team number for the purpose of placing players on the same or different teams (players with the same number are allies, while different numbers are enemies). map The name of the map to use. It should exist in the player's maps folder. GAE can also have the map inside the scenario's folder itself, to allow the map to be used for the scenario only, without appearing in the regular game menu. tileset The name of the tileset to use. Note that it must exist in the user's tileset folder. tech-tree The techtree to use for the scenario. The existing factions for each player must exist in it. fog-of-war An optional value. If true, fog of war and the shroud of darkness will be displayed as normal, if false, there will be no fog of war nor the shroud of darkness. Finally explored will remove the shroud of darkness, but keep the fog of war. default-resources If true, the faction XML will be used to define the starting resources. If false, they start with no resources and you must use Lua to specify the resources to give. Generally on for non-scripted scenarios. default-units If true, the faction XML will be used to define the starting units. If false, they start with no units and you must use Lua to specify the units to give. Generally on for non-scripted scenarios. default-victory-conditions If true, the game is won or lost by defeating all the opponents (or more specifically, all the opponent's units which have a be-built skill). If false, the game only ends when the Lua script tells it to. Generally on for non-scripted scenarios. loading-screen A GAE only function to allow an image to be used as the loading screen background. If not loading screen image is used, exclude the tag completely. Currently in GAE 0.4, only the first specified image will work, but in the future, it may be possible to use multiple images, with one chosen on random. scripts Lua code will go in children tags of scripts. The exact Lua code available depends on the engine used, but the XML tags are all the same. Lua code will be executed based on what tag it is in. See also *XMLs *Scenarios *Lua Category:XMLs